The Almost Escape
by lilsteves
Summary: What if the Prince somehow prevented Cinderella from leaving at twelve that night, revealing her true self? Based off of Disney's 'Cinderella'.


Summary: What if the Prince somehow prevented Cinderella from leaving at twelve that night, revealing her true self? This story is based off of Disney's 'Cinderella'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Cinderella or any of the characters ...blah blah blah...I'm only playing around with alternative endings to the movies I love.

Cinderella was having the time of her life. She had originally come to the ball to find a way to escape her godmother's grasp, and it seemed as if her greatest wish was finally comimg true. From the moment her eyes had met this mysterious strangers, she knew that this was the man she would spend the rest of her life with. The few butterflies already flying around in her stomach had multiplied and started beating frantically when he had asked her to dance. Throughout the whole night, they had explored each other in depth, learning everything the other was willing to share about themself. Finally, right when they were about to share their first kiss under the stars, the chiming of the bell started to strike twelve o'clock.  
(Strike one)  
"It's twelve o' clock!" Cinderella panicked.  
"So it is-" Started the Prince.  
(Strike two)  
"I must go! Goodbye"  
"Wait! Why are you leaving? I dont even know your name, how will I find you! When can I see you again?" the Prince shouted.  
(Strike three)  
"I really must go-" Cinderella started, yet the unknown Prince Charming gently, yet firmly, took hold of her arm before she could run away.  
(Strike four)  
"Please...stay with me. Why must you go?" The prince begged. "I have never before felt so strongly for another person as I do when I'm with you." Cinderella stopped at these words and turned to face the prince.  
"Um...T-the Prince! I-I h-havent met the Prince yet." Cinderella stuttered while trying to break free of Charming's suddenly vice grip.  
(Strike five)  
"But...didnt you know? This whole time..." Charming stared in wonder at Cinderella. "Love, I AM the Prince." This time it was Cinderella's turn to stare in speechless wonder. The newly-discovered Prince and Cinderella gazed into each other's eyes until the (Strike six)  
of the clock woke Cinderella out of her daze.  
Prince Charming took note of Cinderella's reawakened urgency to get away. "May I know your name, now that you know of mine? Are you really so disgusted with me that you hasten to get away"  
"No! I sincerely want to stay with you, but if I dont leave before midnight-" (Strike seven) "Please, grace me with your name, so that I may address you by something worthy of your endless beauty" begged the Prince.  
"My family has long-since addressed me by the name Cinderella" The Prince looked on in confusion at the unusual name. "My birth name is Elizabeth. My father used to call me Ella"  
(Strike eight)  
By this time, Cinderella was feeling a mix of emotions. She was almost frantic to escape before Prince Charming saw her pathetic rags, yet a part of her was reaching out from the depths of her soul, and demanding that she stay with her love. Though, Cinderella knew in her heart that if she tried to escape now, the spell would not last until she was safely away from the palace. This caused a distressed and resigned sigh to escape from her lungs.  
"Cinderella, why are you so upset and desperate to get away? Havent you enjoyed our time together?" Charming asked, clearly upset and confused.  
(Strike nine)  
Cinderella figured that, since there was virtually no hope of escaping now, she would prepare Charming for the surprise yet to come."You must understand Charming. My step-family abhores me and was strictly against me coming to the ball tonight." seeing Charming's face, she quickly added. "I desperately wanted to go. My step mother agreed to let me go to the ball if I finished all my chores and found a suitable dress in time for the ball. Unsurprisingly, they buried me with work so I had absolutely NO time on my hands to stitch together a dress." she paused. "Thankfully, my mice friends saw that I would never find the time, and made the dress for me." "MICE!" Charming asked, flabbergasted. "However did you get MICE to make you a dress"  
The beautiful woman laughed and said mysteriously, "Mice are much smarter than they appear"  
(Strike ten)  
The tenth strike of the clock caused Cinderella to jump nervously. A confused, yet reassuring smile was offered by the Prince. She forced a half-smile and continued, "To make a long story short, my stepsisters ripped apart the dress my mice friends painstakingly stitched together for me-" "Are your stepsisters those two horrendously unattractive sisters?" The Prince interuppted. Cinderella ignored his interruption.  
(Strike eleven)  
Cinderella jumped and rushed on."While I was sobbing in the garden over my ruined chance, my fairy godmother appeared and worked her magic until I was fit again to go to the ball. That is how I ended up here." Cinderlla finished.  
"I still dont understand why you want to leave. Please stay." Charming begged.  
"The spell on me ends at the strike of twelve. After that I go back to my same old hideous self." Cinderella started crying silently. Charming scooped her up in his arms and rocked her gently back and forth. Suddenly the final strike of twelve sounded, and a bright light engulfed poor Cinderella. When the light finally died down, the Prince gasped in astonishment and awe. He gently tipped Cinderella's head up and gazed into her beautiful eyes of endless blue. "How could you think in a million years, Cinderella, that you were anything but beautiful?." Cinderella searched Charming's eyes for deceit, but found only honesty, admiration, and...love? Suddenly a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts appeared on Cinderella's face. "I guess there will be a happily ever after for me after all" Cinderella said softly. The two young lovers embraced each other, and doved deeper into each others souls until the sky grew light with the dawning of a new day. They fell asleep in each others arms.  
...AND THEY BOTH LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER THE END

AN: YAY! My first fic! I'm surprisingly proud of myself for this piece of work. Cinderella is my favorite disney movie of all time, and I've always wondered what would have happened if Cinderella didnt escape that night...Well, please review because I would love to hear your comments (good or bad). -Emily 


End file.
